Pleasure in the Revelation
by DizzyDrea
Summary: Suddenly this whole evening is a revelation, the realization of just how good it can be when it's someone you care about—really care about and not just want in the moment—nearly taking his breath away. AKA the Bedhead missing scene. A Scenes From an Accidental Courtship tangent.


Title: Pleasure in the Revelation  
Author: DizzyDrea  
Summary: Suddenly this whole evening is a revelation, the realization of just how good it can be when it's someone you care about—really care about and not just want in the moment—nearly taking his breath away. _AKA the Bedhead missing scene._ A _Scenes From an Accidental Courtship_ tangent.  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: Out of the Past  
Author's Notes: Okay, first of all, let me say how sorry I am that this is so late in coming. I seriously had no idea that it'd been over a year since I'd posted _Bedhead_. That said, as promised, this is what happened after sushi but before the magnificent case of bedhead. Or more accurately, this is the origin of said case of bedhead. This is a sort-of tangent to _Scenes From an Accidental Courtship_. I made a deliberate choice to change the style and tone of this story, so even though it's marked as part of the series, it can stand alone. I'm serious about the rating here; there's sexy times ahead, so if that's not your cuppa tea, don't feel like you have to read it. I won't be offended at all if you need to click away. But for those of you who do stick around… enjoy!  
Disclaimer: NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles and all its particulars are the property of CBS, Paramount, Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

G Callen leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed as he watches Nell Jones settle on his bed. She's wearing nothing but that damned red bra and a pair of matching red underwear. They're simple cotton, but they're still having the desired effect, and he spares a moment's thought that he's glad he didn't know that sooner, or else he'd have ravished her in Ops and Hetty be damned.

The thought threatens to short circuit his brain.

He feels a little like a dirty old man, standing there watching her, but he can't help it.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?"

Shaking himself, he tugs off his shirt, tossing it aside as he crawls onto the bed, settling himself in the vee of her hips. He feels her press her hips up into his, his arousal spiking, and he closes his eyes, dropping his forehead to rest against hers even as he feels her arms circle around him.

"You keep doing that and this is going to be over before it begins," he grinds out.

Nell giggles even as she presses up into him again, drawing out another groan. "So much for that much talked about control you're so famous for."

"I'll have you know I have excellent control," he says, pulling back to frown at her. Her answering smile totally ruins the effect. "Oh, so it's like that, is it?"

"Like what?" she asks, pulling the most innocent face she has. It's strangely effective.

This time it's his turn to press down into her, the evidence of his arousal a hot, hard bar between them. Nell lifts her legs, wrapping them around him as she pulls him closer still, arching her back to press their whole bodies close.

"Oh, god," Callen chokes. "I'm not joking. You want this to last longer than a few seconds, you'd better stop."

Instead, Nell surges up and takes his lips in a searing kiss, everywhere their skin touches rippling with sparks. Callen sweeps his tongue into her mouth; it isn't the first time he's kissed her—far from it—but this time he allows himself the freedom to taste and explore.

Not content to simply take, Nell trails soft, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw. She nips at his ear lobe, drawing a shudder from him as he tries very hard to bank the sensations coursing through him.

"You're still overdressed, Mister," she whispers.

Her hot breath on his ear sends another shiver through him, but he's just as impatient as she is at this point, so he offers no argument. Instead, he shifts his weight, rolling them over so she's on top. He lets his arms drop to the bed and smiles up at her, raising one eyebrow.

"Wanna do something about it?"

She chuckles, her smile doing all sorts of interesting things to his insides. He thinks maybe he might not survive Hurricane Nell, but if he's got to go, he figures this is as good a way as any. She resumes nipping and kissing, hitting all his hotspots unerringly, plus a few he wasn't even aware that he had. She spends an unusual amount of time teasing and tasting his nipples. That's never been a particular kink of his, but somehow she manages to make him squirm in all the best ways with her lips, teeth and tongue.

Then she dips her tongue into his bellybutton and dear God in Heaven he had no idea. He's breathing heavily now, panting like he's just run a marathon, and she hasn't even gotten his pants off. He'd be embarrassed by that if it didn't feel so damned good, but he's getting impatient now. Well, more impatient. He wants to be allowed to return the favor, to worship her body as thoroughly as she's mapped his, but they have all night, and really, he doesn't want to rush this.

They'll only ever get one chance at a first time, and he doesn't want those memories colored by what-might-have-beens.

Finally, she's tugging his jeans and underwear off. He lifts his hips and watches the denim and cotton skim over his skin to land in a puddle somewhere across the room. He only has seconds to contemplate the look on her face before she's diving for his cock, and then it's all heat and wet and lips and teeth and tongue and he's almost whiting out from the pleasure.

And then she's crawling up his body, settling herself in his lap and kissing the air from his lungs, letting him taste himself on her. It's another kink he wasn't aware he had, and suddenly this whole evening is a revelation, the realization of just how good it can be when it's someone you care about—really care about and not just want in the moment—nearly taking his breath away.

He rolls them over once more, lips and tongue tracing patterns into the soft skin of her neck as he growls, "My turn."

~o~

Nell shivers.

Those two words, spoken in a growling purr against her skin do more to turn her on than all the kisses they've shared since this thing began oh so many months ago.

She knows she's in trouble now, because she'll never be able to listen to him over the comms again without thinking of this moment and how her skin feels like it's on fire with every kiss and every nip as Callen sears a trail across her body.

With a deft flick of his wrist, he's got her bra unclasped and within seconds it's joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. One more quick move and her underpants have left the party, and now she's naked with him for the first time. She fights every instinct to cover herself, allowing him to look his fill. He's pushed back onto his heels, his eyes in constant motion as he catalogs every dip and curve of her body.

She knows she's not a supermodel, not by a longshot, but for just a moment, she wishes she was more than what she is. But it's like he's psychic, because he crawls back over her, settling above her, propped up on his elbows with miles and miles of skin touching her own and setting fire to her every nerve ending.

"Don't," he whispers. She frowns, but he dips his lips, pressing them to the furrowed skin between her eyes. When he pulls back, his eyes are aglow. "Don't think you don't measure up. I'm the only one who gets to say, and I say you're more beautiful than any woman I've ever met."

"Thank you," she says, voice nearly gone from the emotion clogging it. No one's ever said anything remotely like that to her, and it's almost overwhelming.

He smiles at her, the kind of smile that fills her with a warmth she can feel all the way to her toes. "I will only tell you the truth, Nell."

She reaches up, runs her fingers through his hair, reveling in the slide of the soft strands over her fingers. She hadn't realized until this minute that her hands have been itching to do this very thing for so long that it had become simply part of her everyday existence. Now that she's allowed, she may never get enough. Callen closes his eyes, leaning into the touch like a cat, chasing the sensation of fingers on skin, her nails scraping trails of sensation on his already-sensitive scalp. When he opens his eyes, she smiles at him.

"Make love to me, Callen."

"As you wish."

Her heartbeat picks up as the words wash over her. She wonders briefly if he knows what those words mean, but then he's lowering his lips to her skin, tasting and teasing and all rational thought deserts her.

His lips take a tour of her body, kissing nearly every inch of skin he can reach. She wonders if it's possible to spontaneously combust, because she feels like that's what'll happen before he's done with her. Not that she'll complain. She's had lovers who didn't give a damn if she got off or not, but Callen's definitely not one of them. His every move seems pointedly directed at giving her the most pleasure possible, and while she's not a blushing virgin, she kind of feels like one right now, because sex has never felt like this before.

"You still with me?" he asks as he nibbles his way around her toes. She giggles. He sits up, frowning at her. "You're laughing? I'm worshipping your toes and you're laughing?"

"It tickles," she says, wiggling her feet a little.

He raises an eyebrow, and she realizes with sudden clarity that that was exactly the wrong thing to say. He lifts her foot, pretending to examine it closely, as if he can determine whether or not it's ticklish just by looking. Then he dances his fingers along the sole of her foot, and she can't help it, she squirms and shrieks and laughs and yells, "Stop it! Please! It tickles!"

Or, at least that's what she thinks she yells, because really, she's laughing so hard that she really can't tell. And then he's stretching out beside her, running his hands over her skin, looking for and finding the most sensitive spots he can reach. She's beyond words by now, tears streaming out of her eyes because she's laughing so hard. She curls into him, trying to get as close as she can, hoping that if he can't reach, he can't tickle.

Finally, he wraps his arms around her, pressing kisses into her hair as she gulps in air, trying to calm herself. He shifts them, rolling her onto her back as he stretches out over her, warming her from head to toe with all that delicious skin. She wraps her arms and legs around him to keep him from moving as he kisses her, deep drugging kisses that send tingles up and down her spine.

He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she says on a smile, realizing that he'd helped take the edge off for both of them. She'd never been particularly fond of being tickled growing up—having brothers who liked it a little too much had pretty much ruined it for her—but with Callen, it's different. Not that she wants to go through that every day, but as far as foreplay goes, it's not bad, and it does get her a very naked Callen, so she won't complain.

"I probably should have asked this sooner, but—"

"It's okay," she says, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "We're good."

He raises an eyebrow, but otherwise doesn't say anything at all. She figures they'll have to talk about it sooner or later, but right now she just wants to enjoy the moment.

Her thoughts are brought back to the here and now as he presses into her, and just like that, she's teetering on a knife's edge of pleasure,

~o~

Callen has to take a deep breath, and then another as he lets the pleasure wash over him. He's hanging on to the shreds of his control, fighting every instinct that's telling him to drive into her and chase his own completion. But he's not that guy, has never been that guy, so he waits until the need passes, laying there with his forehead pressed into Nell's, breathing deeply as she does the same.

"Okay?" he asks, when he thinks he can speak without embarrassing himself.

Nell nods. "Yeah."

Her eyes are glowing, pure joy and pleasure radiating from those beautiful chocolate orbs. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair again. He thinks if he were a cat he'd be purring right now.

And then he's moving, pressing into her, faster with each passing second. He's consumed by her, surrounded by her smell, her taste, the sight of her overwhelmed with ecstasy. Just like that, just like he'd said, he's flying to the edge and over, her body clenching around his as she joins him, their orgasms crashing around them in great unrelenting waves.

He's breathing fast, his face pressed into the join of her shoulder, trying like mad to calm his heart and pull himself back together. It takes him longer than he'd like, and he feels a little guilty for squashing her into the mattress for so long.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he rolls to the side.

Nell rolls with him, pressing into his side as she sighs contentedly. Callen chuckles.

"Can I infer from that sigh that you're happy?"

She pinches his side, drawing an outraged _Hey!_ from him. "Fishing for compliments already?"

He pulls her closer, dropping a kiss into her messy hair. "Mmmm. Nope. I already know the answer to that one."

It's Nell's turn to chuckle. She presses a kiss to his chest, just over his heart. "I'm glad you invited me to sushi tonight."

"So am I," Callen says. They fall into silence, the only sound their quiet breathing. "You staying?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she says, snuggling closer.

Callen pulls the covers over them and flicks the switch on the lamp by his bed, plunging the room into darkness. He doesn't sleep much, still hasn't learned how to fully relax after all these years, but with Nell beside him he thinks he might just be able to rest. It's as much a revelation as the rest of the evening, and he's getting the feeling that this thing with Nell is going to be one long string of revelations.

He can't say he minds one bit.

~Finis


End file.
